1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display panel, a data processing device, or a program.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for reducing power consumption is known in which a refresh rate is reduced when a still image is displayed on a display portion (see Patent Document 1).
A display device including a light-emitting element and a liquid crystal element overlapping with the light emitting element is known (see Patent Document 2).